Timeline of the Circus and Spectaculars based on Mickey and Friends
Timeline of the Circus and Spectaculars based on Mickey and Friends is one of the performers who put on diverse entertainment shows that may include clowns, acrobats, trained animals, trapeze acts, musicians, dancers, hoopers, tightrope walkers, jugglers, magicians, unicyclists, as well as other object manipulation and stunt-oriented artists. That was dressed by Mickey Mouse and one of the Disney characters. 1936 * A Mickey Mouse cartoon is released and titled Mickey's Circus. 1948 * A Goofy cartoon is released and titled The Big Wash. 1951 * Goofy Goof goes to the clowns in the comic Clown Island. 1952 * Mickey Mouse and Goofy Goof acts as Clowns in the italian comic Topolino e l'isola dei pagliacci. 1959 * Goofy Goof got the Unycicle to act the Circus, in the italian comic story Riding High. 1961 * Pluto goes to the circus and it is comic is Pluto Joins the Circus. 1966 * Kodansha releases a the TV Picture book titled, Riding High. 1970 * Goofy goes to the circus and turning a clown, in the comic story titled Clownin' Around. 1971 * Purnell releases a the book titled Donald Duck's Circus. * Golden Books releases as book titled Mickey Mouse's Circus. 1972 * Huey, Dewey and Louie goes to the cirucs and the story titled Hewey, Dewey & Louie in Circus. 1973 * Mickey Mouse and Goofy take jobs as workmen at the circus in order to investigate. In the comic story titled Topolino e il circo. 1974 * Donald Duck comes the clown and circus, the comic storie releases titled Paperino super clown. 1976 * Windmill Books released a book titled Mickey's Circus Adventure. 1977 * Red Bat fight a O Palhaço in the comic Morcego Vermelho X O Palhaço. 1979 * Whitman Publishing releases as coloring book titled Goofy at the Circus. 1981 * The Beagle Boys goes to the circus, and the comic story titled Bad Circus Bears. 1988 * Huey, Dewey and Louie goes to the Circus. The Italian comic story titled The One Ring Circus. 1989 * In Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers episode, Seer No Evil, the Rescue Rangers goes to the carnival and finds fortune-telling moth named Cassandra, who predicts that Chip will be killed "before the next sun rises". 1990 * In The Search for the Zodiac Stone, in Chapter 4, Man-eating tigers menace Mickey under the big top where he and Goofy look for the Leo pendant. 1991 * In Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers comic from Disney Comics, the fourth part of Coast to Coast: Bobo Wiggle's Circus Surprise!, The Rescue Rangers, Chip 'n' Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper dressing a Clowns, goes to the circus to find the Big Foot. * Grolier releases a book titled Goofy Joins the Circus: An Adventure in Russia ''and it is part of the ''Disney's Small World Library. * In Darkwing Duck episode, The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain, Paddywhack appears in this animated episode as minor villain, with the Quackerjack's Help. 1992 * In Goof Troop episode, Three Ring Bind, Giblet the Clown and The Ringmaster appears in the animated episode. 1994 * In the second game of The Magical Quest series, The Great Circus Mystery, ''Juggler Weasel appears as mini boss and the Lion Ringmaster appears as Boss in the first stage. 1995 * In ''Donald Duck no Mahô no Bôshi, Donald Duck goes to the obstacle race in the circus, and Goofy appears as Ringmaster. 1996 * In Quack Pack episode, Stunt Double or Nothing, Huey, Dewey and Louie, and Daisy Duck go to Kent Powers and dressing a Clown to capture Gorillas. 1999 * In Mickey's Racing Adventure, Mickey Mouse and Friends goes to save the carnival, a Fairground Adventure, Pete appears as Ringmaster to compete race. 2017 * In ''DuckTales ''episode, The Beagle Birthday Massacre!, Tumblebums are a trio of Gothic circus-themed Beagle Boys. Category:Timeline